Blog użytkownika:-Big-Time-Rush-BTR24/*** KRAINA LODU 2 *** ROZDZIAŁ 1
Rozdziały będą ukazywały się co 1-3 dni z tego powodu że nie mam dużo czasu i muszę się uczyć ;) Napiszcie w komentarzach czy będziecie coś takiego czytać czy wam się podoba czy nie podoba bo nie będę sam dla siebie pisał tylko piszę to z myślą o was aby umilić wam ten czas który spędzacie czytając mojego Fan-Fick'a jeśli w ogóle chcecie go czytać . Akcja KL 2 dzieję się dokładnie równo 30 dni po zakończeniu KL 1 , dlaczego z taką dokładnością ? Bo mi się tak zapisało i nie chciałem usuwać . Więc zapraszam do looknięcia i przeczytania ;) . Taka mała uwaga ... Jeśli chodzi o dialogi które będą dość często w moim Fan-Fick'u to poszczególne literki będą wam podpowiadać kto akurat się wypowiada np. E-Elsa , A-Anna i tak dalej ... J-Jan ( Bibliotekarz ) . Moje rozdziały będą dosyć długie i łatwe do zrozumienia . *** KRAINA LODU 2 *** ROZDZIAŁ 1 Elsa leżała w swoim łóżku myśląc o ostatnich okolicznościach które były powiązane z Anną . Od czasu kiedy to Anna pomogła jej dzięki potędze miłości okiełznać jej moc była szczęśliwa i odczuwała to nie tylko ona ale także jej poddani . Jej stosunki z siostrą gruntownie się zmieniły , to było marzenie które wypełniło ją całą . Jej pokój był dość duży , znajdowała się tam wielka szafa z sukniami balowymi , ceremonialnymi i wieczorowymi , można by wymieniać w nieskończoność . Wstała z łóżka podeszła do okna i przyglądała się jak pada śnieg . Nagle spostrzegła Anne która biegła w kierunku zamku jakby coś się stało . Elsa chcąc dokładnie widzieć siostrę machnęła ręką i natychmiast śnieg przestał padać . Niestety było już za późno Anna znikła . Pomyślała że jeśli Anna będzie miała problem to sama ją powiadomi . Ledwo co usiadła na swoim miękkim łóżku ktoś zapukał do drzwi , wyraźnym głosem powiedziała . E- Proszę . Do pokoju weszła Anna . A- Dlaczego nie wstajesz , stało się coś ? E- Nie dlaczego , wszystko jest w porządku . A- Na pewno ? E- Tak naprawdę . A- Wiesz ostatnio świetnie się czuje i naprawdę jestem szczęśliwa że tak to się potoczyło . E- To znaczy jak ? ( Szybko odpowiedziała Elsa jakby coś ją goniło ) . A- No wiesz w końcu trochę ochłonęłaś , jesteś dla mnie miła i nie czuję się odtrącona . E- Ale wiesz że ja nie robiłam tego celowo . A- Tak wiem ale chodzi o to że możemy swobodnie rozmawiać i przebywać każdą wolną chwilę razem. E- Też się z tego cieszę , ale jako królowa mam obowiązki więc muszę zająć się swoimi sprawami a ty mi pomożesz , chyba że nie chcesz ? A- Żartujesz no pewnie że ci pomogę . Dziewczęta wyszły z pokoju i zatrzymały się obok wielkiego portretu . Byli to ich zmarli rodzice . Przez dłuższą chwilkę stały cicho obok siebie w bez ruchu gdy nagle Elsa odezwała się ze łzami w oczach . E- Brakuje mi ich , ciągle o nich myślę . A- Ja też ale oni nie chcieli by abyśmy się zamartwiały ... E- Tak wiem , ale ważne jest to że mamy siebie . A- Tak istotnie , nie wiem co bym zrobiła bez ciebie . E- Idziemy dalej , nie mamy czasu na to . A- A tak tak już idę . Anna i Elsa przeszły kilka korytarzy i doszły do wielkiej fontanny z której piękna zamarznięta woda o wielu odcieniach biła blaskiem świecącego słońca w południe . Kiedy podeszły bliżej Elsa zorientowała się że woda jest zamarznięta więc chciała temu zaradzić . Stanęła obok fontanny i machnęła ręką ale nie spodziewała się że stanie się coś innego niżeli by chciała . Z jej rąk wydostawał się czarny dym który sprawił że fontanna zaczęła się palić aż w końcu całkowicie , doszczętnie spłonęła . A- Nic ci nie jest , jak to się mogło stać ! Szybko wykrzyknęła Anna ( Piskliwym głosem ) . E- Nie wiem ja chciałam odmrozić fontannę ale ... ( Urwała bo po wypowiedzeniu tych słów zemdlała ) . Kilka długich godzinę później ... A- Elsa obudź się proszę , błagam . Słyszysz mnie {x3} Coraz głośniej . E- Tak uszy mnie bolą . ( Mocno tuli siostrę ) . A- Co dokładnie się stało tam na dziedzińcu i dlaczego zemdlałaś ? E- Ja nie wiem , chciałam odmrozić wodę w fontannie ale zamiast tego ją spaliłam . A- Ale jak myślałam że ... E- Ja też byłam pewna że już opanowałam swoje moce ale to było coś innego to nie była moja moc ! A- Więc co ? E- Nie wiem ale na pewno rodzaj czarnej magii . A- Ale jak to ja nie rozumiem . E- Ja też nic nie rozumiem , ale wiem gdzie i w jaki sposób możemy się o tym przekonać . A- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć ? E- Że jedyną osobą która może nam pomóc jest Jan ( Bibliotekarz ) . A- Jan eee Kto ? E- Wkrótce się dowiesz . A- Kim jest Jan ? E- To bardzo mądry bibliotekarz . A- Dobra to prowadź do tego mądrego bibliotekarza . Elsa szybko podniosła się z łóżka i szybkim krokiem razem z Anną zbliżały się do biblioteki aż tu nagle obok Elsy przeszedł młody mężczyzna który zwał się Harry . Harry był to mądry chłopak który był rycerzem tego królestwa . Miał czarne rozczesane włosy i niebieskie oczy co dodawały mu urody . Postać która będzie odgrywała znaczną role w moim Fan-Fick'u , kocha się w nim Elsa . Przechodząc obok niego Elsa zaśmiała się po czym dodała . E- Witaj Harry . H- Witam Królowo . Gdy zniknął za rogiem korytarza Anna zmieniła wyraz twarzy z zaskoczonej na wesołą po czym dodała . A- Podoba ci się , wiem to bo czasami patrze tak na Kristoffa . E- Tak bardzo mi się podoba ale boję się że ... A- Czego jesteś królową czego masz się bać . E- Nie po prostu ... , a jak tam u was . A- Czyli ? E- U ciebie i Kristoffa kiedy wychodzisz za mąż ? A- Pytasz się już z piąty raz i zawsze odpowiadam że nie ustaliliśmy jeszcze terminu . Ale z tego co widzę to ty też się szykujesz . E- Może . Ej znaczy nie ja no wiesz ja go tylko lubię i tyle . A- Tak tak od lubienia się zaczyna a potem się kończy na ... ( Elsa przerwała jej gestem który wyraźnie pokazywał że oberwie jak coś jeszcze powie ) . Doszły do biblioteki i zaczęła się ich przygoda z tysiącem regałów na których były wszelakie księgi opowiadające historie królestwa i nie tylko . Cała biblioteka przypominała wielkie koło o dość dużym obwodzie , na środku był wielki pomnik który przedstawiał Rodziców Anny i Elsy . Dziewczęta szukały ale nic nie mogły znaleźć aż nagle Elsa przypomniała sobie że mają dział ksiąg zakazanych pod biblioteką , więc nie bacząc na nic zeszły do podziemi . E- Nie bój się , nie ma czego . A- Ja sie nie boje tylko strasznie tu zi-zi-zimno ! E- Poczekaj zaraz pomogę , ( Przypomniała sobie sytuacje z fontanną ) albo wiesz może lepiej nie wole na razie nie używać mojej mocy . Na końcu korytarza była wielka sala z kolumnami rzeźbionymi w stylu gotyckim które urzekł by nie jednego człowieka . Stał tam stary bibliotekarz z kluczem w ręku , jak na swój wygląd dobrze się trzymał jego twarz wydawała się Annie dość ponura i przygnębiająca . A- Znasz go ? E- Tak to Jan nie jest taki na jakiego wygląda gdy zabroniono nam się razem widywać on był dla mnie otuchą i pomagał mi . A- Nigdy mi nie opowiadałaś . E- Bo nie było takiej potrzeby . Podeszły do starca . J- Szukacie coś o czarnej magii ( DARK POWER ! ) . E- Tak . A- Skąd wiedziałeś . E- Jan wie wszystko ... ( Jej szeroki uśmiech mówił sam za siebie ) . A- Naprawdę ? J- Królowa nie często mnie odwiedza ale jeśli trapi ją coś to zawsze jej pomogę , a po za tym po co innego fatygowałybyście się aż do podziemi , na pewno nie po książkę kucharską . A- No tak logiczne . Starzec wyciągnął z za pazuchy księgę w czarnej oprawce z zamkiem na trzy klucze . E- Otwórz proszę . J- Jesteś tego pewna . E & A - Tak jesteśmy tego pewne Janie ( Po czym zaczęły się śmiać ale starzec przerwał te chichoty dźwiękiem przekręcających się trzech kluczy jednocześnie . J- Królowo wiesz co obiecujesz mi za każdym razem jak udzielam ci rady i oddaję moją księgę ? E- Tak mówiłeś mi to tyle razy . A- Co mu obiecałaś . J- Obiecała mi że nie odda tej księgi nikomu z wyjątkiem mnie . A- Dlaczego ? E- Bo ta księga zawiera informacje i tajemnice świata a także wiele zaklęć których nie powinno ujrzeć światło dzienne . J- Dobrze że pamiętasz , wróć z księgą jak najszybciej . E- Zgoda ( Po czym przytula mocno starca i razem z Anną odchodzą ) . Zostawiły starca samego po czym zmierzały do sypialni Elsy . Po drodze spotkały Kristoffa któremu opowiedziały całą historię , weszli wszyscy troje do pokoju i zatrzasnęli drzwi za sobą aby im nikt nie przeszkadzał . { Proszę bez skojarzeń to nic nie znaczy że są we troje w pokoju oni po prostu czytają ! } . Next rozdział będzie pojawiał się co 1-3 dni abyście mogli odpocząć od poprzedniego na 100% wkleję mam nadzieję że się podobał . Nie zapominajcie o lajkach , subskrypcjach i pozytywnych komentarzach . Zapomniałem że to nie YouTube :) . Ale komentarze możecie pisać będę bardzo wdzięczny ;) . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania